


Resident of Nightmares

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Café, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinks, Fluff, Food, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, In Love, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Alternating, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, aesthetic, iwaizumi hajime/oikawa tooru if you squint - Freeform, mint - Freeform, picnic table, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Oikawa Tooru. The Grand King. Aoba Johsai's captain and ace setter. My ultimate rival on and off the court. The resident of my nightmares.Oikawa Tooru, leading Iwaizumi Hajime into the same café Hinata Shouyou and I, Kageyama Tobio, are sitting in.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Be My Halo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Resident of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than normal, I didn't I want to fall asleep in the middle again! I'm super excited to be introducing more characters, and developing Kageyama and Hinata's relationship. Please, enjoy!^^

_Hinata's POV_

"Your turn. Boke," he adds. I grin at him, trying to sneakily put my phone away, but he sees it anyways and laughs a little.

_Kageyama's_ _laugh_ _is_ _such a_ _curious noise. He doesn't do it much, so it sounds crooked and nervous and short, but beautiful. It sounds like pure joy, unmasked and whole. I could listen to it forever..._

"Stop staring, dumbass," he tries to say sharply, but his face is flushed, and he pushes his glasses up awkwardly. I grin again, and look at the drink he picked out for me.

A simple wooden cup, filled with a mysteriously greenish tinged liquid. It looks thick, and is the cup is cold when I lift it. I use my spoon and, after taking a breath, shovel a huge heap into my mouth.

_COLD!_ I try to keep from spitting it out; I gradually become used to the chilliness as it melts, and I can pay attention to the flavors. _Mint!! One of my favorites! And... chocolate! And cinnamon! And nutmeg!_ It brings back memories of christmastime, of family, of joy. It makes my heart leap. I wiggle in my seat with happiness.

He laughs. Genuinely laughs, decently loud and strong, like the sound of birds or dogs or a powerful heartbeat or... his laugh. My breath hitches in my throat, and my heart pounds, turning my face pink. His laughter fades, but the happiness on his face does not, though he doesn't _really_ smile.

The lights reflect off his glasses like fireworks. His white shirt and black jeans, though simple, make me forget how to think. They hug his body, accentuate his figure.

"'Y-Yama..." I breath.

His gorgeous blue eyes lock with mine. "Shou..?"

My own eyes widen, and I look away quickly. "N-nothing! Nothing," I stammer. "Uh, the drink is really good. I love mint. And Christmas. I mean-- it reminds me of Christmas. Which I love. Christmas. I mean--"

"Iwa-cha~an, hurry! It'll get too crowded!"

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~  
 _Kageyama's POV_

A very, very familiar voice cuts off a flustered Shouyou. "Iwa-chan, hurry! It'll get too crowded!"

A stone settles in my stomach, and Shouyou's face goes pale. I swallow, then slowly turn towards the voice.

Oikawa Tooru. The Grand King. Aoba Johsai's captain and ace setter. My ultimate rival on and off the court. The resident of my nightmares.

Oikawa Tooru, leading Iwaizumi Hajime into the same café Hinata Shouyou and I, Kageyama Tobio, are sitting in.

~•°•°-------------------°•°•~

"Hey, Iwa-chan, wait for me, 'kay?" He asks, surrounded by girls hoping for an autograph. He's wearing a white hoodie and white sweatpants, reminiscent of his volleyball uniform. His own glasses shimmer perfectly.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, is wearing ripped black jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. He sighs, rubbing his forehead, and slides past the girls to the counter, where he looks at the selection.

I clench my knees and grimace, trying not to be seen. Shouyou reaches for my hand under the table, and bites his lip.

"Let's talk to them."

"What?" I ask, bewildered and shooting a sharp look at him.

"Knowing them, we'll have to eventually... We can take our food to a park and finish it there, right? So we can just say hi and walk out the door!" He sounds certain, but I'm not as much as him. It doesn't sound like the worst plan, though.

"...Okay."

We gather our food in the takeout containers we luckily requested earlier, gather our wits as well, and stand. The girls have dispersed by now, and it's just the two of them whispering about what to eat. Shouyou leans over Oikawa, who is crouched in front of the glass, and drops a good handful of change into the tip jar.

Oikawa looks up, baffled. " _Hinata_! What a coincidence! What're are you doing here?" He stands, and so does Iwaizumi, moving beside him.

"Treating... Hinata here to a meal before I go home," I say in Shouyou's place, stepping somewhat between the two.

"Ah, Tobio-chan!" He smiles annoyingly. A bead of sweat slides down his forehead. "I didn't recognize you there with... your... glasses..." He sweats even more.

Iwaizumi, the almost neutral ground, pulls Oikawa backwards and stands between us, as well. He doesn't look intimidating, really, only slightly nervous and apologetic. Of course, his normal appearance and demeanor make him big and sharp, but today no more than any other day.

"We should go." He says.

"Iwa-cha~an!" We ignore Oikawa.

"Us, as well." I ignore my glasses digging uncomfortably into the bridge of my nose. _Honestly, how does anybody not lose their mind wearing these?_

"'Yama..--" We ignore Shouyou.

We nod at eachother and drag our respective teammates/partners away. Finally, we're out; I was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. I slump, sighing in relief.

"You okay?" Shouyou asks, clutching our bag, worried. We cross the street, and I push up my glasses.

"Yeah..." I mumble. "I just have the feeling I'm going to have to talk to him again soon." He nods.

"Maybe. But let's not focus on that, right now. Let's go to the park, okay?" I nod this time, and let myself be lead after taking the bags from him.

He rambles about all the movies he's excited to watch, and all the shows he's prepared to be invested in, and everything in between. A few minutes later, we arrive: a small, grassy park with a swing set, side, and picnic table. We set our bags on the latter.

"Finally," he says. "I can eat my cake!"

For some reason, the words make me flush red. I ignore it, and sit across from him.

"Yeah..."

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~


End file.
